spacebattles_factions_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Numlox and Phlegmak
The Numlox and Phlegmak were two aggressive sapient species. The Numlox along with the equally aggressive Phlegmak raided the territories of the Old Empire and those of the Veloxi during the First Wave invasions that occurred in the year 3000. Both races failed to obliterate their foes, and thus they were defeated. The fate of both the Numlox and the Phlegmak is currently unknown but it is theorized that the Numlox and Phlegmak were both destroyed by the Black egg Planet bombs that they created. After the Numlox and the Phlegmak were destroyed no more Black egg bombs were ever made again due to the knowledge of how to build them being lost when their creators the Numlox and Phlegmak were destroyed in the second half First wave invasions from the galactic Core around the year 3250. Biologyy Due to the known history of this race only going from 2790 to 3250 and very few details mentioned about this race, their biology is completely unknown. To this day in the 47th century AD it remains unclear as to even what kind of races these beings were we don't know if they were like mammals or insects or anything. we do know that they were most likely Carbon-based lifeforms due to the fact that they fled the galactic core and that the Sun flares the Ancients were doing was meant to be targeting carbon based life rather than silicon-based life. The solar flares the Ancients did could have benifited Silicon based life elsewhere in the galaxy like themselves such as the case in Star Control II part 1 where the Silicon based Chenjesu needed the "Sun Device" in order to evolve into the Chmmr. So we do know that the Numlox and Phlegmak were indeed Carbon based life but we could never know what animal kingdom they would have been a part of. History The entire known history of this race and their friends the Phlegmak lasted from 2790 to 3250. this timeline includes all known data on them. most of this information comes from the Mechan race. Due to the fact that Mechans are robots and they do not seem to have any reason to lie or even if they had the ability to lie most of this information seems reliable, however the downside is they only have a couple bits and pieces of data mentioning this race. *2790 - The Spemin Organized a Group called the Secret Society for Spemin Superiority (S.S.S.S) The Spemin attacked the Numox and Phlegmak empires using technology the humans taught them. *3000 - The Numlox and Phlegmak attacked the Spemin empire. The Spemin begged for protection and it was granted despite there declaration of war 210 years earlier in 2790. *3120 - The Earth Empire wanted to get the Veloxi to help them fight the war against the Numlox and Phlegmak and they did. *3250 - The Veloxi won the war against the Numlox and Phlegmak races. All of the Numlox and Phlegmak died and one of the key battles was in the Axe constellation in a sector of space known as "The Handle of the Axe " the coordinates of this sector are 234,020. Category:Starflight Category:Enemy Faction Category:Species Category:Enemy Species Category:Starflight species